


taffy

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: "What's that, Lance?" he asks to keep Lance engaged. Lance never believes him when he wakes up in the morning. At least now he'll have proof.





	taffy

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT A MILLION OF EM:
> 
> 'lance one night ends up havin a wet dream. Hes panting and all keith can do is listen and feel lance humping up against him while still in his sleep. And not wanting this to stop keith scoots closer putting more pressure on to lances groin while feeling and hearing lances breath on his neck become deeper. Keith shamelessly stroking himself to lances dream rythem and feels himself peak when lance begins to moan keiths name'

Keith wakes to a sudden pressure on his hip. All of his senses are on alert and his skin is raised bumps all along his arm. The grip comes again, tighter this time, accompanied by a quiet whine.

Lance.

He loosens his hold on the hilt of his dagger and slides his hand out from under the pillow. He makes to turn around and check to see what's going on but Lance's arm is curling around his waist now, pulling him backwards.

He sighs against his nape, rubbing the sharp point of his nose under Keith's fringe.

"The plants have the red wires in them, don't touch them," he says voice clear but words incoherent and Keith knows that Lance is still very much asleep. He grins in the dark. This has happened before and he and Lance can carry on entire, non-nonsensical, conversations while he's asleep.

"What's that, Lance?" he asks to keep Lance engaged. Lance never believes him when he wakes up in the morning. At least now he'll have proof.

He lifts his arm as slowly as he can to reach above them to the small cubby set into the bed frame, looking for his communicator. His fingers come into contact with it and he gingerly slides it into this palm. Keith flips the device open and finds the recording application and he presses the indicator for it start and sets it back onto the shelf. He's going to show this to Pidge in the morning.

"I said, don't eat them. The red ones have honey inside," and that's not what the said at all the first time around, but that's alright. This is still great.

Keith makes a humming noise in his mouth. "What about the yellow ones?"

Lance makes a irritated sound, presses his nose closer into the dip of Keith's shoulder blades. "Yellow ones make good taffy," he replies and god, this is so good.

"I don't like taffy. What else do you have?" Keith asks.

"I have caramel," he says and Keith grins against his pillow.

Lance mumbles something and curls his body against Keith's back, the whole front of him warm and solid.

"You taste like strawberries," Lance murmurs out of nowhere and presses into Keith again. This time, Keith feels Lance's cock, half-hard and getting harder against the curve of his ass, rubbing gently. He feels his skin prickle and he swallows, not sure where he should lead this conversation. On one hand, there's Lance's wide palm, low, on the center of his pelvis right below his navel. On the other, Keith's hand straying down towards his own dick.

Lance sighs, cuddles at Keith's back for a brief moment and stills. Smacks his lips and slips further back into sleep. His hips jerk again, shift quietly against the sheets but the sleepy aggression is gone.

Keith inwardly swears. He's ramped up and hard, hand sweaty and uncertain against his erection. He shifts his thighs to relieve the pressure, tries to shift away but Lance has an iron hold on him and why is this fucker so strong even when he's asleep?

Okay, okay. This is okay. Keith can do this. He can get off. Just like this. Just with the slight movement of his wrist and-

Lance presses into him again, harder this time, grunting from the sudden jerk of his own body. His hand spasms, splays wide, five hot points of pressure against Keith's stomach as he pulls him in. Lance's fingers curl slowly, nails scratching against Keith's skin. He drags him impossibly close, right into the cradle of his pelvis, right into the stiff line of his fully hard cock and. _Oh._

Keith presses back onto him, gently, as not to wake him, biting his lip as he hears Lance pant against his neck.

God- He's starting to sweat at the small of his back with the blanket pulled up to his waist but he can't chance it, can't risk Lance waking up to find him like this. Horny and desperate and right about to come just by using his body unawares.

But Lance is using him, too, rutting at the give of his ass, grinding hard, his cock blindly seeking for something to fuck into.

"Mmn," Lance groans, "Kee-mm."

Keith speeds up his hand. The pocket of space between the bed and his fist and his pelvis is humid, close- he can smell his sex every time the blanket shifts with his arm, puffing up air from below and fuck fuck-

"Keith," Lance says.

Keith's skin jumps. His hand stills for a second, all his senses back on high alert. "Yeah, baby?" he chances. Lance just grunts, sighs, tips his head back on the pillow that triggers a see-saw of his body, his lower half shifting up to compensate the stretch of his spine.

"Keith," he says again, rolling a little, pressing forward urgently with his chest. Keith rolls with him, gets pinned to the mattress and Lance's hand is gripping his hip brutally, his body rubbing against him so quickly- _using_ him-

And shit, shit- Keith can't tell if Lance is asleep or awake-

Keith lets go of his cock and carefully maneuvers his hand downwards and hooks his thumb into the waistband of his underwear. He pushes it over the curve of his ass and gasps when the bulge at the front of Lance's crotch settles against his cleft.

"Keith, Keith," Lance starts to chant, starts to rock harder against him.

"Hold on, baby, hold on," and Keith strikes out and pats around the front of Lance's body, eases his erection out of the slit in his boxer briefs, until it's completely bare- smooth and warm and rubbing blindly between his cheeks. "Oh, Lance, mm," and his hand is back on himself, pulling at his dick furiously.

He kicks the blanket off of them, freeing their legs and Lance immediately throws one long, heavy limb over Keith's hips, trapping him fully flush to the bed. Keith struggles with it, his air pushed out in surprise and he can't catch enough wind because Lance is so fucking heavy and persistent, prone against his back, fucking against him, dead to the world- as the tip of his exposed cock catches at Keith's rim, jerky and off center, skitters away, misses, catches again and- fuck!

Keith's cock jumps and seizes, his whole body tensing and releasing in a rush as he comes, his hand getting sticky with it, his pubic hair matting in the trapped space, the bed sheet getting absolutely soaked through.

Lance grunts, his voice loud against Keith's ear, face tucked up right against the curve of his neck and he spills hot and slick all along Keith's crack. It rolls down the valley of his spine and Keith is mildly disgusted at how dirty he is, both front and back.

Every inch of Lance relaxes against Keith, his breaths slipping back into that steady rise and fall of the slumbering.

Keith tries to buck Lance off of him with his hips but Lance is as heavy as a sack of bricks. His arm is stuck at an awkward angle and he's- this is actually becoming an emergency situation because he's running on low oxygen and his panicked struggling isn't helping matters.

"Lance," he says and jabs his elbow into Lance's side. He grunts and shifts, eases some of the weight off of Keith's back. "Lance!" he tries again, jerking his arm harder with the new leverage. "Wake up," and kicks his leg up for good measure, slapping the flat of his foot against whatever he can reach.

"Mmn, Keith?" and his body starts to come online, shifting away. "What's-?"

He nuzzles into Keith's neck, distracted.

"Lance!" He barks again, this time with a lungful of air.

"What!" and jerks back onto his side of the bed. "What's wrong?" he pauses, and Keith watches, as he peels away from the bed, Lance looks at his crotch. "Why is my dick out?"

Keith smirks at him as he rises up on his hands and knees, grins a little more devilishly as he sees Lance's eyes darken. He stretches out and reaches into the cubby to pull out his communicator that was left on record. He ends the session and tosses it to Lance. "Here, have a listen," and clambers off the bed to head to the bathroom.

He starts the shower as he strips off his clothes and throws them into the hamper. He pulls his hair up into a ponytail to keep that whole mess from getting wet and steps into the stall. The hot water feels good as it washes away the stiffness on his skin.

He sees Lance through the glass come into the bathroom, device still in hand. "What the fuck is this?"

"That's you," he says as he swipes at his lower back. "I told you you talk in your sleep."

Lance keeps listening, his face turning red as he gets to the hot and heavy part. "Dude, why didn't you wake me up for this?" and he sounds a little hurt.

"Is there a problem?" Keith asks rubbing at his stomach now. It's thick and viscous and Keith wrinkles his nose a little. 

"The only problem is that I can't remember this seemingly amazing orgasm!" He shakes the small device at Keith. "I want to be awake for all orgasms!"

Keith throws his head back and laughs, the water splashing against his throat and running down his chest. Lance sucks in a breath.

"You can try it on me some time," he offers, "Use me however you want," he adds to sweeten the pot. He hears Lance make a thoughtful humming noise at the back of his throat. Keith opens the door to the stall. "Come on, I'll wash your dick to make it up to you," he says and Lance takes exactly 3.2 seconds to strip out of his underwear and slide into the shower stall right up against Keith.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like how Louis C.K. once said, "I don't know how to really start shows." But this is me, in reverse. I don't really know how to end them... so they just... end?


End file.
